Embodiments of the present disclosure provide a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Recent electronic devices, such as smartphones, laptop computers, and tablet computers, include multiple wireless semiconductor devices to be equipped with wireless communication functions. The wireless semiconductor devices generate electromagnetic noise due to clock frequencies of built-in integrated circuits and a high data transmission speed. In order to suppress the electromagnetic noise, a substrate-level “metal shield” method has conventionally been used. However, the substrate-level “metal shield” method involves a complex manufacturing process that may result in low productivity and poor yield. Moreover, the complex manufacturing process may impede miniaturization and slimming of an electronic device employing the same.